


Day Twenty: Magic Spell

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Awkward Conversations, Castiel Finds Out, Cat Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets turned into a cat by a witch, and Sam and Dean find him unknowing of who the little ball of fuzz really is. Castiel finds out about their relationship in a way he . . . really wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty: Magic Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty! Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There’s a witch in south Montana, and the motel they’re staying in is decent enough that they get a big king bed instead of two queens.  
The mattress is fluffy and the memory foam can almost, _almost_ , compare to Dean’s back at the bunker.

They dump their bags and gather weapons before heading out to the site where the witch was last spotted.

When they get there, she’s gone. Sam falters.

“Where the hell is she?” Dean asks, searching through the house.

“I have no idea.” Sam shrugs, and then turns when he hears a noise coming from the closet.

He counts to three and then opens the door. A little kitten falls out, meowing and whimpering as it claws at the denim of Sam’s jeans.

“Dean, in here.”

Dean whips around the doorjamb.

“What, what is -- a cat, Sam? Really?”

“Look at him.” Sam holds the kitten up next to his face and it wiggles in his grasp.

“We’re not keeping it.”

“Aw, Dean, why not?”

“First of all, I’m like, super allergic.”

“You are not!”

“I am, too! Second of all . . . it’s a cat, Sam. From _Montana_. We are not keeping him.”

“Come on, at least let me bring him to the hotel so we can drop him at a shelter somewhere along the road.”

“Fine, but you’re cleaning up after it.”

Sam fits the kitten into his pocket, and the cat stays there obediently, content to watch the world pass by as Sam walks back to the car.

There are no traces the witch was ever even here, and it makes Sam nervous. This normally doesn’t happen, and when it does, it always ends badly.

Sam gets carefully into the passenger seat beside Dean, and the cat crawls out of his jacket to sit between them. Every once in a while when there is a lull in conversation, Sam _swears_ the cat glares up at him as if it’s angry.

He cleans his paws, biting at his nails and digging his tiny tongue in between his little jelly-bean like toes.

“He’s so cute.” The cat hisses up at him, and Dean laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sammy.”

The drive back to the motel is uneventful besides that one event, and the cat stays resolutely silent the rest of the ride.

He fights Sam when Sam tries to pick him up. He’s only about the size of Sam’s hand, and he's worried the poor thing is going to hurt itself, but the cat insists on following Sam without being picked up.

The little guy trots into the room like he owns the place, and climbs the bedsheets to get atop it, sitting with his tail curled around his fuzzy body.

His black fur is not too long, but it’s all over the place, going in different directions where it stands up on his head.

His ears tilt back when Dean walks in, and he hisses.

“He’s a feisty little thing.” Dean comments, and Sam nods.

“He wouldn’t let me pick him up, wiggled right out of my hands.”

Dean hides their weapons, a gun and knife under the pillows, lining the windows with salt that will be cleaned up later, and finally, putting their bags away in the closet beside the bed.

Sam watches the cat as it watches Dean, little blue eyes narrowed.

“Heh, you know, he kinda looks like Cas. Maybe we’ll have to show ‘im the cat.”

The cat meows loudly, little squeaks more than a full bodied thing, and Dean laughs.

The cat huffs and falls down against the bed, head heavy as he glares at the both of them.

“We should name him.”

“No way are we naming the thing, Sam. I have other ideas in mind.” Dean grabs Sam by the belt-loops of his pants, pulling him closer, staring at Sam’s mouth.

Their lips meet, and he pretends not to hear the sounds the cat is making in favor of kissing Dean who’s pulling Sam’s undershirt out from where it was tucked in.

Clothes start falling to the floor, nothing more than boots toed off and shirts strewn across the room.

Dean fumbles with the button on Sam’s pants, still licking into his mouth, and Sam makes an _oomph_ sound when Dean shoves him against the wall.

A throat clears behind them and they spin around, fighting stances replacing their previous demeanor.

Cas stands awkwardly, looking at his shoes.

“Where the hell did you come from? Where’s the cat?” Dean asks, shielding Sam’s body with his own.

Sam pulls and buttons his pants up.

“I _was_ the cat. The witch you were after, I thought I would see what it was ahead of time, but she cast a spell on me and turned me into a cat.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t exactly say anything while I was in cat form, Dean.”

Dean flushes, grabbing the shirt nearest to him, covering himself before clearing his throat as well.

“Well, this is awkward. Who wants a beer?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
